


52. Deep in Thought

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls of the team try to discover who Dr. Spencer Reid's been thinking so much about.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/136487043973/52-deep-in-thought-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	52. Deep in Thought

**52\. Deep in Thought in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

(Sorry for the long period of silence! Been dealing with writer’s block so this might not be my best work!)

“You’ve got that look on your face again.” JJ commented, not even bothering to look up from her paper.

“What look?” Spencer frowned, glancing over at her.

“The look that says you’re way deep in thought and are probably thinking way too hard about something.” Prentiss added in, smiling at the young genius. “What’s keeping your mind in turmoil, Dr. Spencer Reid?”

“Girl trouble?” JJ pitched, smirking.

“Girl trouble? Is our young sexy genius doctor having girl trouble?” Penelope’s perky voice made all 3 agents turn. “As the Fairy Godmother Love Doctor, I am here to help!”

Spencer’s cheeks flushed as he watched his 3 coworkers try to determine what girl he was thinking so deeply about. For FBI agents, they were certainly very terrible at guessing.

“Gina Mochavitz? The Intern?” Garcia guessed with a huge smile on her face.

“No, I think she scares Reid with how much she flirts with him.” JJ laughed, twirling a pen in her fingers.

“What about the new agent we met on the last case? Uh...Agent Reppes?” Emily suggested, watching Spencer’s lips turn at the corners into a small smile.

“No, she was a little too upfront and scary.” Garcia shook her head quickly.

“Hey Dr. Reid.” 

The 4 BAU agents turned to see a young (Y/H/C) girl, leaning against Reid’s desk.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt a conversation.” She smiled at the girls before turning back to the Doctor. “I believe you owe me a lunch date.” 

“Right. I um...lost track of time.” Spencer’s cheeks flushed a little as he stumbled to grab his bag. “Um, (Y/N), this is Agents Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia. Guys, this is Agent (Y/N) (Y/L/N)...” Spencer mumbled out his introductions while stuffing things in his bag, avoiding looking at the girls.

“It’s nice to meet you guys. Spencer talks a lot about you guys. You guys sound like an amazing team.” (Y/N) smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“Oh...Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too, (Y/N). We’ll be making Spencer tell us all about you when he gets back.” JJ smirked, causing a blush to rise on (Y/N)’s cheeks.

“Anyways, lunch!” Reid announced hurriedly, grabbing (Y/N)’s hand and rushing her away from his coworkers, making the girls laugh.


End file.
